<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a dark glow? by Feuchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341843">a dark glow?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen'>Feuchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Final Haikyuu Quest - Magical World - Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short moment after Yaku meets Hinata (and Kenma) </p><p> </p><p>[Sidestory of "It's (not) just a game!?" - after chapter 5?]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Final Haikyuu Quest - Magical World - Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a dark glow?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm thinking of ... write other Fics to other Characters in this Universe and so i've written this short fic &lt;3<br/>planing to do more (from more charas ... ^-^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Meow!"<br/>
Thoughtfully, he leaned back in his armchair while his cat jumped onto his lap in an elegant movement, so that he stroked her back.<br/>
Through the window he recognized the bright, almost full moon, as well as some stars shining.<br/>
"So Hinata Shouyou," Morisuke muttered to himself, listening to his cat’s purring, before he noticed someone hiding the light of the moon.<br/>
"Who is that, Yakkun?"<br/>
His eyes turned to the side and to Kuroo, who sat on the windowsill, his legs stretched out in front of him, while his demon horns were clearly visible in the light of the moon. "The hero of the sun."<br/>
"Oh," Kuroo replied, swung himself from the windowsill and stepped to the sorcerer, sat down on the back of the armchair, "has the hero from the old legend appeared here?"<br/>
"Kenma is with him," Morisuke replied with narrowed eyes, leaving his hand on the head of his cat.<br/>
"Kenma," Kuroo repeated somewhat surprised, waving his thin tail forward, "Kenma can’t have survived the fight, Yaku. You know that."<br/>
"Magic can do many things, Tetsurou," Morisuke said shortly after, turning his head to him, "you should know that, even if you’re banished from Nekoma."<br/>
"Of course, but," Kuroo began, sighed and stroked his hair, "that’s not all, is it?"<br/>
Morisuke shook his head, straightened up a bit and his cat jumped back to the floor. Even though he didn’t care much about it, but had turned his attention to Kuroo. "They are both from another world. Hinata and Kenma. But I believe that this Kenma has something to do with the fact that ‚our‘ Kenma still exists somewhere."<br/>
"What’s he up to?" Kuroo murmured next to him, turning a little more toward him.<br/>
Morisuke shrugged his shoulders, smiled weakly and pulled Kuroo a little towards him. "We have to keep an eye on him," he pulled the demon towards him briefly and pressed a short kiss on his lips before releasing Kuroo, who then leaned halfway on the backrest to lean over him.<br/>
"I’d like to know who this hero of the sun is," Kuroo said, gazing at the sorcerer with a sparkling look, "and whether he’s capable of saving this world ... or plunging it into ruin."<br/>
Morisuke smiled weakly and stroked Kuroo over the demon horns. "I gave him one of the magic wands. I have faith in him that he can do it. As long as he knows exactly what the right thing is."<br/>
"I understand ...", Kuroo murmured, slowly straightened up and moved through the room again, "I will prepare myself when he arrives at the castle."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="http://twitter.com/Feuchen">twitter</a> or <a href="https://feuchen.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>